


30 Days

by imskamtrash



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Graphic Description, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imskamtrash/pseuds/imskamtrash
Summary: Eliott is a 19 year old member of Le Milieu, a gang apart of the French mob. Lucas is a 17 year old high school boy. But what happens when Le Milieu has to hold Lucas and his friends hostage?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	30 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty graphic, I’ll try to put warnings in the beginning of the chapters

_3 months back_

_“Are we ready kids?” Eliott’s dad asked. His family ran a gang facility under their household for his whole life. Being people who also had normal good jobs and quite a lot of money, no one ever suspected them as the reason for most of Paris’ drug dealing and murders._

_Eliott sure wasn’t ready. The leader of Le Milieu, David, had given an order to kill their former member, Arthur, if he didn’t give back the drugs he stole 3 months ago. 3 months had passed and here they were, parked in their van behind Arthur’s apartment, filled with his friends inside._

_Great, just great, Eliott thought. Of course now is when Arthur would have his friends over._

_Sure Arthur betrayed them, but Eliott saw that it was all in good intention. Arthur was still his friend, and he hated the fact that he had to do this, but there was nothing he could do about this situation._

_“Let’s just go in and get it over with, remember to stick to the plan everyone, and things should go smoothly,” said Sofiane. There were 7 people in total on this commission tonight, including Eliott, his father, Sofiane, Idriss, and their guards Jeremi, Paul and Ethan. Sent in to do the dirty work was Ethan, Jeremi, and Eliott, and set to gaurd the front door was Idriss, while Sofiane and Eliott’s father, Leo, stayed in the car ready to drive off at any given moment. All of the sudden, Eliott heard a phone ringing._

_“It’s David, don’t go in yet kids,” said his father. He saw his dad nodding and saying okay, but he was very confused as to what was going on. As his father hung up he looked down at the ground._

_“We’re not killing Arthur tonight, we’re killing his friends instead.” Eliott’s jaw dropped to the floor and so did everyone else’s._

_“Isn’t that unfair dad?!? His friends never did anything,” Eliott was completely baffled._

_“You are not to question David’s decisions, son. We need Arthur alive until he gets the drugs back. Tonight is just a warning to the bastard that he must pay us back, or we will make his life a living hell. I’ll be in the car, so make sure to exit out of the back window.”_

_Life is so unfair, Eliott thought._

_With the change of plans, all of the boys had to go in for the attack. Eliott’s dad got in the car, handed each one of them a weapon and a balaclava, and signaled them all to go in and get to work._

_They walked up to the front door. Busting open the door, they all held up their weapons._

_“Time’s up, Arthur,” said Jeremi. Arthur and all of his friends turned around in absolute horror as they all started running and screaming. Eliott was in absolute shock when he saw that Arthur’s friends were some of the 3rd years at the high school he went to last year, including Lucas Lallemant, the boy he had a crush on last year, but never gathered up the courage to talk to. And Eliott was even more shocked when he saw Imane, Idriss’ little sister. Eliott looked straight at Idriss and could see the pure fear and regret in his eyes. Sofiane looked just as terrified too._

_None of them wanted to hurt these people._

_Before they could do anything about it, gunshots were being fired by the others and people were dropping to the floor. Eliott always tried to not let his emotions get in the way of his work, but doing something like this was devastating to him._

_Some of them had got away, Eliott noticed. But he wanted to know if Lucas escaped or not, after all we was praying that he’s still alive. He always felt this feeling that he couldn’t describe whenever he saw Lucas, and he didn’t want to lose that feeling, not quite yet._

_Speaking of Lucas, he saw him sneak into a bathroom and lock himself in there. Eliott wanted to get to him before one of the guards found him. Eliott unlocked the door with the tip of the knife, got into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him._

_Lucas was curled up on the floor and looked absolutely petrified._

_“Go away go away go away go away,” Lucas kept repeating as tears rolled down his face while gasping for air. Eliott knelt down on the floor beside the boy, only to see him scampering backwards on the floor. Eliott felt absolutely terrible._

_“I’m not going to kill you. But listen to me carefully. I’m going to cut you, enough to make you seem like you were stabbed, but not enough to actually kill you. It’s going to hurt, but you’ll be okay. Just play dead so no one else can try to kill you. Some of your friends escaped, and Arthur is still alive. You’ll be clear when we all leave.”_

_Lucas looked at Eliott straight in the eyes, shock written all over his face. Those bright blue eyes were driving Eliott insane._

_“Wh- why are you helping me?” Lucas croaked out._

_“Because you didn’t deserve this. No one did,” Eliott coldly said as he gently ran his knife horizontally along Lucas’ chest. Lucas screamed out, and Eliott felt like he was about to cry. With one last look at Lucas, Eliott got up and left the bathroom._

_Arthur stood in the middle of the apartment, tears streaming down his face._

_“I couldn’t find it, guys. I looked in the place where I buried it, and nothing,” He said softly._

_“A deal is a deal, Arthur. We need it back, so keep looking. And until you find it, you will suffer more and more,” Jeremi said._

_They all went out the back window and got into the van as it drove off._

_“Leo, a few of Arthur’s friends escaped before we could get to them. What are we going to do about them?” Ethan asked Eliott’s father._

_“I will discuss what do with them with David later. Let’s focus on our current tasks at hand for now.” after his dad spoke, Eliott looked at Idriss, who was sitting next to him, and whispered,_

_“She got out, Idriss, I saw. She’s safe.” Idriss let out a sigh of relief. Eliott knew that despite his family circumstances, Idriss never wanted to leave Imane behind. He would always care about her no matter what._

_Eliott couldn’t get Lucas off his mind. How scared and hopeless he looked, how he looked into eliott’s eyes as if he knew who he was behind the balaclava. Eliott knew how much emotional damage this would cause on the innocent boy, and Eliott felt awful for it._

_But most of all, Eliott was shocked that he broke a rule in the task, saving a target’s life. All for some mysterious blue eyed boy._


End file.
